


亵渎

by nori_0



Series: 火葬场送客啦 [18]
Category: ArkNights
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-01
Updated: 2020-01-01
Packaged: 2021-02-27 12:01:20
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,551
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22066681
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nori_0/pseuds/nori_0
Summary: 葬是天使，阶位很高，等同于神祗炎曾经是天使，和葬同阶，由于堕落被剥夺了神格，只剩下法力，他改变了样貌，伪装成无名天使潜入葬的宅邸，成为了他的奴隶，因为无名天使（尤其是折翼的）只能给大天使做奴隶，没有权利进入奥拜丁（自设神邸）的核心位置神无性的观念而且是双性人，无羞耻之心，无怜悯之意，将自己的身体当做艺术品，喜欢用奢华的饰品点缀，奴隶们的任务之一就是赞美他的躯体，即便他们并不能看出任何区别。人不一样，葬天使在人的眼中美得无可挑剔，一举一动都会引发情欲。像葬这样的天使，封印他的神力的方法是摘掉他的桂冠(光环)
Relationships: 炎葬
Series: 火葬场送客啦 [18]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1514729
Kudos: 13





	亵渎

坐上神座的那一刻，他被冠上了桂冠，一切世俗情愫都被抹去，留下的只有世间的秩序，他是守序者，在混沌之中指引人类开辟道路，在和平年代往熔炉里加点名为战争的佐料。  
人们将他尊称为葬天使，没日没夜地在他的神像下祈祷，但他所做的，不过是将将死之人送向他们该去的地方。上帝称他为送葬人，出于他一次次高效地完成任务，无情夺走敌人的性命之因。  
“只能看得到人死去的模样，不觉得无趣么，”炎客托着下巴，百无聊赖地盯着宅邸的雕塑，那是送葬人昂首执剑的模样，剑锋指向太阳的方向。  
“这是我们的职责所在，炎天使，人是脆弱不堪的，他们的死亡是一种必然，我们无需为此到悲伤。”送葬人蓝色的瞳眸中毫无怜悯，他的一呼一吸吞吐死亡的气息。  
炎客坐直身体，摊平双手，“猜猜我要称什么。”  
“你要称什么?”  
炎客叹了口气，“或许人类就是喜欢你这一点吧。左边是我的神格，右边是一片羽毛。”他的双手开始朝一侧倾斜，最终，羽毛一侧向下沉去，他露出笑容，“看。不值一文。”

送葬人从睡梦中惊醒，满头大汗起身，发现已经是晌午。新来的奴隶在床边等候已久，见他醒来，替他披上衣物。  
“我要沐浴，9420号。”送葬人步履不齐，推开大门，走向偌大的露天浴池，阳光正好照射在池中，水温适宜。  
送葬人背对着他褪去衣物，雪白的肌肤在阳光下如钻石般闪耀，这是神的肢体，无一丝多余，每一寸都经过精心雕琢，即便是最心灵手巧的工匠手下的雕塑也无法还原他的美丽。他的脖子上佩戴着雕琢精致且镶有蓝宝石的金饰，举手投足间，手腕和脚腕上的金环发出清脆悦耳的响声。他的手臂上有女神为他亲手描绘的花纹，泛着淡蓝色，一直延伸到脖颈处，和项链融为一体。  
炎客站在门口，手上捧着送葬人刚刚脱下的袍子，还散发着醉人的香薰味。  
“酒，9420号。”送葬人抬起手，炎客拿起事先准备好的酒杯放在他手掌上。里面不止是红酒，炎客加入了他自己的配方，一点点迷幻草药加上一些魔法，能让一个神明在一瞬间失去意识。只要一瞬间，炎客就能够摘下送葬人头上的桂冠。  
送葬人摇晃着酒杯，在鼻下嗅了嗅，抿一小口，“你退下吧。”  
炎客不打算离开，他俯视着送葬人，从这个角度可以看清白嫩的胸口缀着的两枚粉色凸起，细小的金扣穿过乳头，由细链连接，链子的末端还缀着小银铃。向下看去，从飘着玫瑰花的水面能隐约看到送葬人的双腿，惬意的向两侧分开。  
“9420，退下，”送葬人不温不火，以一贯的语气命令道，炎客收起视线，故意放慢动作，深鞠一躬，把袍子搭在一旁的架子上。刚离开两步，送葬人扶额闷哼一声，炎客趁此勾住他的光环，强行拉离，这让送葬人的神智几乎抽空，向下滑去。  
“我的主人，您热晕了，我扶您回去休息。”炎客把光环随手藏在衣服里，将送葬人从水中捞起。  
“你做了什么……9420……”送葬人瘫在炎客怀中，离得如此之近时，他才意识到这股气息有些熟悉，“你到底是谁?”  
炎客露出笑容，“我的主人，我只是一名奴隶，您从市场上挑中我的，您忘了吗。”他将神志不清的送葬人安放在床上，锁好门，放下床帘。  
阳光透过薄纱依然照在送葬人的脸庞上，不论他如何躲避，就像炎客赤裸裸的视线一般强烈。他有生以来头一回感到了羞耻，炎客似乎从里到外将他看了个遍，不是屠夫面对猎物的方式，而是更为原始，送葬人甚至不知如何形容的方式，他意识到自己有了人类的情感，这比赤身裸体面对奴隶还要羞辱。  
“我开始明白了，为什么人类那样崇仰你，在我是天使的时候，我看不到你的美丽，因为上帝不允许。现在，我看得一清二楚。”炎客俯身捧住他的脸颊，“这世界上如果有蛇果的话，那一定是你，葬天使。”  
“我不认识你这样的人，”送葬人摇头，“停止你的恶作剧，9420号。”  
炎客舔了舔嘴唇，用咒令将送葬人的双手束缚在床柱上，他的身体完全暴露在炎客的掌控之下。炎客勾上送葬人乳环间的细链，轻笑道，“我有点嫉妒替你装上这东西的奴隶了，”说着，轻轻一拉，粉珠随即一并向前，银铃轻响，力度慢慢加大，链条形成的角度越来越小，几乎变为直角，连贫瘠的乳房也被拉起，乳首变得通红，由白皙的肌肤衬托得像在滴血。  
送葬人难为情地闭上眼，他有太多东西要适应，乳首的拉扯感，炎客顶在胯间不断的摩擦，每每摇头扭动身体，项链碰撞作响，叮叮当当，让他的心绪愈加杂乱。  
“不用害羞，这就是人的情感，”炎客松开手，没等送葬人从刚才的不适中缓过神，朝他的耳垂吹了口气，瞬间染上黛色，“我想让你记住这种感觉，葬。”  
炎客垂下头，才注意到送葬人的大腿上箍着金色的细环，周边有蓝色的花纹作为陪衬。私密处没有任何体毛，凑近后竟有淡淡的香气。炎客忍不住亲吻着送葬人胯间的性物，送葬人终于难以忍受，怒斥道，“无礼之徒！你已经犯了亵神的罪行，现在停下我饶你不死！”  
“我已经失去过一次生命，为了你，再死一次也值得。”炎客伸出两根手指放在送葬人嘴边，“你的神格在我手上，在我满意之前你要乖乖配合我，我的‘主人’。现在含住它们。”  
送葬人蹙眉，紧闭着嘴，炎客也料到这一点，索性含住送葬人胸口的粉珠，惹得他失神惊呼，炎客的手指灵巧地撬开软糯的唇瓣，扣进送葬人的口腔，捉住了他的舌头。送葬人轻哼着，双手拼命挣扎，嘴上发不出声音，只有手环叮当作响。  
炎客抽出手指，连带出几缕银丝，挂在送葬人的嘴角。他露出满意的微笑，将沾湿的手指下探。天使通常兼具两种性别，他们认为这是上帝对他们的馈赠，因为他们由此变得完美，他们无需繁殖，故无需承受生娩之痛，但炎客一直觉得这是种讽刺。  
湿漉漉的手指挑开淡粉白 的阴部，送葬人的膝盖颤抖着试图合拢，炎客挥手在他的脚腕上加了两道束缚，强迫他分开双腿。炎客一边扩张狭小的穴道，一边含住送葬人的阴茎。现在的送葬人不仅会感到疼痛，还会有快感，他手足无措地看着炎客在他腿间上下吞吐，从未使用过的两个部位同时受到强烈的刺激，乳首渐渐变得饱满，他的身体一次次颤动，至少大脑还在自己的掌控之中。  
刺动的指尖沾上了透明的液体，炎客视线上移，迎上送葬人湿润的双眼。手指继续深入，弯折到一定角度，炎客能感受到口中的东西比刚才更活跃了，于是按照这一方向刮蹭。送葬人眼角通红，眼中满是难以置信。  
炎客抽手松口，脱下自己的衣袍，送葬人看到了他胸口骇人的伤疤，从锁骨一直下滑到肚脐，像是将炎客完全剖开了。看到炎客胯间高昂的性器，送葬人难堪地移开视线，炎客却捏住他的下巴，拉回他的注意力。  
炽热的根物抵在送葬人腿间，和送葬人白嫩的性器重叠在一起，一股热浪涌上脑袋，送葬人能从接触的皮肤间感受到炎客的疯狂，却无可奈何。两人的精水混在一起，炎客显然更粗几分，一只手无法握住，他只好揽着送葬人的器物，移动腰肢。两人的肤色差了许多，送葬人的性器在炎客手中显得格格不入。  
深色的阴茎愈发坚挺，炎客压着送葬人的大腿内侧，整根压在送葬人外翻的穴肉间，送葬人似乎还能忍受，尽管身体早已被情欲吞没。摩擦间，汁水溢出，染在大腿上的金环内侧，看上去波光粼粼。这一片肌肤实在太过娇嫩，炎客稍一用力就会留下指印，再用力怕是会抓破。他一弹响指，移去送葬人腿上的咒令，在双腿失去支撑的瞬间顶入，送葬人只得把腿停在他肩上，借以减轻进入的压力。炎客手扣着送葬人大腿上的金环，把他拉得更近几分，性器还未完全进入，送葬人已经开始翻白眼，粉唇轻启，气息游离。  
“感觉到我的存在了吗，葬，”炎客用手掌包裹住蜜臀，让穴扣朝上，深深吞没根物。  
“不敬……不洁……”送葬人默念着什么，被炎客突然的抽捣打断，变为支离破碎的语句，“唔……嗯……我父请……嗯…原谅我……”  
炎客不断向内抽送，小腹拍打在送葬人的臀上，发出耻人的声响。正午阳光温暖得让人融化，迷住了送葬人的双眼。他的身体沐浴在暖阳中，在神明的注视之下染上了不该有的颜色。  
第一股精水射出，但阴穴还没达到高潮，白色液体弄花了他腿间的花纹，令金环看上去淫秽不堪。他稍微清醒了一点，脚趾触到炎客的后背，觉得有些硌脚。那个位置，本应该是羽翼，为什么……  
“看样子你想起来了些什么，”炎客解开送葬人手上的咒令，抽出湿淋淋的性器，将送葬人的身体翻转向床面，送葬人还未跪稳，便被他从身后锁住双臂，再一次插入。因为失去了神格，原本生有羽翼的位置变得和人类一样光滑，脊柱因快感挺直，腰肢似乎一只手就能揽住，炎客干脆把送葬人的双手手腕扣住，按在后腰的位置。这样的姿势送葬人无力支撑上身，任凭抽插将他一次次前顶，胸口的银铃和项链一并晃动发出响声，动作越是激烈，响声也越是清脆。  
“我父……嗯！请原谅……唔……哼……”  
“没人会原谅你，”炎客发了疯似的在送葬人穴道里横冲直撞，几度操出嫩肉，然后捣回，他本不生气，过去的已经过去了，但听到送葬人嘴边挂着的祷告，胸口的伤痕似乎再一次发痛，告诫他经历过的一切，“你看看自己这幅模样。”  
送葬人抬起头，面前浮现一团亮光，映照出他的模样，双手缚在背后，乳首红通透亮，释放不久的阴茎再一次昂起，在冲撞下摇摆，汁水滴滴答答落在床上，白嫩的肌肤红透，泛着一丝淫靡的味道。他曾经冷漠的双眼再也无法平息，波澜四气，从中找不到自我。这不是天使，倒像是来自地狱的魅魔。  
“停下来……9420，”送葬人的命令已经不起作用了，这只会让炎客更加兴奋，精液直灌深处，激出了他的眼泪。  
“我的名字，你不记得了吗，看来他们让你忘光了所有事情。”炎客放平送葬人的身体，拉起他的一条腿从侧方进入，“看着我。”  
送葬人恍惚着抬眼，半朦胧的眼间映出炎客曾经的模样，“是你……炎天使……”  
“我现在叫炎客，他们除去了我的神格，还记得么。”  
炎天使……触犯天条……逐出……由你亲自执行……只有你能做到……送葬人  
送葬人用指尖轻触炎客胸口的伤疤，记忆在脑子里炸裂开来，他努力呼吸，有些喘不上来气。  
“多亏你留了一手，我才捡回一条命，还保存着一丁点法力，变变样子我还是做的到的。我扮成奴隶，因为奥拜丁每年都需要大量的奴隶，这是我能接触你的唯一机会。”炎客叹了口气，“这都是过去了，暂且不提。”他的指甲抠住送葬人嫩白的大腿内侧，留下鲜红的抓痕，交合比这刻骨铭心得多，送葬人显然无法集中注意听清他在说什么。  
“你是那么美丽……”  
“啊！嗯……唔嗯……”  
“我等这一天等得太久了，现在你就在我手里，我却毫无实感。你是真实存在的吧，葬。”  
送葬人伸手搂紧炎客，轻声道，“我就在这里。”  
炎客鼻子一酸，揽起送葬人纤细的腰肢和轻薄的背，将他拉起，让他跨坐在自己身上，两人的距离比刚才近了许多，眼与眼近在咫尺，炎客的眼神如地狱的烈火般炽热，将送葬人冰霜瞳眸融化。  
“跟我离开这里吧，葬。”  
送葬人轻轻点头，炎客爱怜地拂去他额角的汗珠，吻住他的唇。吻愈发激烈，泪水涌出，炎客尝到了，和自己的泪水味道不同，送葬人的泪水甘甜可口，浇灭了他心中最后一团怒火。  
送葬人的两处器官同时达到高潮，抽离的瞬间他瘫软下去，轻喘着，手搭在炎客的腿上，脸上扬起一丝笑容。炎客拿起光环，送葬人支撑着坐起身，背对着阳光照射的方向，向炎客低下头颅。似加冕，炎客小心翼翼将光环放回原处。  
桂冠锁住了送葬人作为人的情感，和仅存的对炎客的记忆，等他回过神时，炎客已经倒在他的腿上，失去了呼吸，是他亲手扼死了炎客。

“这是奴隶的错，你杀了他完全是正确的，不必内疚。看来我们要加强筛选，不能让闲杂人等进入奥拜丁。”  
送葬人听不进去一句话，小腹隐隐作痛，脑子一片混乱。他第二次，也是最后一次，杀死了炎客。但至少，这里还留着他的一点印记。

后话  
百年前，炎客，当时被世人称作炎天使，掌管着火焰的力量。他最喜欢的事情是乔装打扮来到人间，看看人类都在做什么。他的神性抑制原始的本性，他看不懂人与人的爱恨情仇，于是想亲自尝试。上帝赐予了他完美的外表和无与伦比的法力，让人类爱上他不是难事。  
但天使的生命太过漫长，那些“恋人”一个个离开炎客，他依旧搞不清楚人类有什么不同，为什么他们活得如此多姿多彩。  
是您的神格，炎天使。  
他的最后一个人人类“恋人”如是说道。  
您的神格让您和人类不同，您不会生病，不会受伤，不会痛苦，您是永恒的存在。  
他恍然大悟，执意要脱离神籍，而上帝得知之后，勃然大怒，派了他最好的朋友执行了备选方案——排除异己，锋利的剑刃贯穿了炎客的胸口，从锁骨到肚脐，可以说是开肠破肚，但炎客苟延残喘捡回了一条命，虽然是以丢掉神格为代价。  
他的堕落为奥拜丁唾弃，而他也因此在人间流浪了百年。这抑或是对他的惩罚，剥夺他的神格，让他深切体会到开心痛苦悲伤的感情，但保留了他永生的权利。  
这百年太过痛苦。  
他穿越无数个战场，无一不有送葬人的身影，可化作凡人的炎客送葬人已经认不得。他不仅没了光环和羽翼，还被安上恶魔的犄角。  
只有真真切切经历，才会明白人类有太多苦难正是出自他们这些所谓的天使之手。为什么送葬人不明白这一点呢。  
他小心翼翼地接近，过去了一百年，但对天使来说不过是一瞬，送葬人应该认得他吧。即便以丑陋的模样出现，你也会记得吧。 有一点，人类说的没错。当葬天使出现在你面前时，对他肉体的渴慕会超越死亡的恐惧，这大概是为什么人们对葬天使有种莫名的痴迷，正如人类自古以来对死亡既恐惧又抱有好奇一样。  
他太过美丽。

**Author's Note:**

> 我谢罪，新年应该产糖的orz  
> 写着写着就be了，因为灵感取自一些埃及神话，总觉得神话都是悲情结局(叹)


End file.
